


This is our page

by biyongbok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyongbok/pseuds/biyongbok
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is going to die, there is no escape for him. In a year, he'll be dead. But can he love one last time ?





	This is our page

**Author's Note:**

> Quick apoligy : english is not my first language, so therefore there are probably mistakes. Also, I mostly write because I love it and have a lot on my mind but I know I'm not really good at it. Therefore I'm also sorry for this.

🇯🇦🇳🇺🇦🇷🇾 2019.

The cold air made him shake a little. Winter was by far his least favorite season. What was the purpose of the weather being cold all the time ? The worst for him was when it was snowing. Oh how much he hated snow. He hated everything about snow. Luckily for him, today was not a snowy day. Just the habitual cold temperature.  
He put his hands in his pockets after looking behind his back one last time. He then started walking. He was supposed to go meet his friend Jeongin. Not that he didn't want to see him, it was just the reason for which he was seing him that made him quite sad. But again, there was not a lot he could do about that. So he walked to the subway station while trying to think about where he was going. It would go fast, he knew it. Just a quick visit and then it would be over.  
The traject wasn't that long, it was even too fast for him. He would've prefered for it to be longer. He was in the city now. He hated crowded places, they made him feel like he was such a small, insignificant person. Which he probably was actually. When he got out of the station, he felt two arms encercling his body. The warmth of the contat made him feel weird, really weird. Not that being huged was uncomfortable... It was simply... weird. But he knew who was hugging him, so it was ok. For now at least. The two arms stopped hugging him and the person who gave him the hug put himself in front of him. Jeongin. He was here. He gave the brightest smile to him, which made him sad. But he gave him his smile back. It was the least he could do.

"I almost had to wait for you." said the young boy who grabbed his arm and started walking.  
"Am sorry Jeongin, I almost didn't come... You know how I hate this."  
"I know, Hyunjin. I know you do. But it will be the last visit until June, so let's try being positive, alright ?"  
"Positive isn't really in my vocabulary... My situation doesn't allow me to like this word." Hyunjin sighed a little which made Jeongin hold his arm a little tighter.

The two boys enterred the place where they were supposed to go. Hyunjin almost threw up the second he got in but he couldn't turn back. Jeongin told him to sit and then left him. So Hyunjin sat and waited for him. All he could see were people in different siuations here. His eyes wandered around the place until they stopped on an old lady that he watched for a bit. He had pity for her, she didn't look like she was in a great place right now. But so was he. So were they all here apparently. Hyunjin would have ran away if Jeongin hadn't come back. The boy grabbed his hand and took him to a waiting room. And they waited, for about half an hour. All Hyunjin could do was biting his nails while Jeongin was gently caressing his thigh. Oh how lucky was he to have the boy with him. He would be very alone otherwise...

"Hyunjin ? It's your turn now." said a voice coming from the room they were waiting in front of.  
"You go in there, everything will go well, ok ? I'm not going anywhere." Jeongin said while watching him get up.

Hyunjin only nodded and then went into the room. He did like he was doing all the time, he took away his scarf, his coat and his shoes and then went to sit on the cold table. A woman walked towards him, with a smile on his face. Which he hated, but he knew it was to make him feel more comfortable.

"So Hyunjin, how are you feeling today ? I haven't seen you since..."  
"Since you told me I was going to die."  
"I was going to say October, but yes. Since then."  
"I'm doing alright I guess, for someone who's finale hour is soon."  
"Do you feel any kind of pain ?"  
"No, I'm just tired all the time and sometimes I can't eat anything without throwing up."  
"That's because of the treatment. Perhaps we should limitate the dose, it would help you eat more. We're gonna do a quick check up right now, alright ?"

Hyunjin nodded and took his shirt off. The vision of his body made his doctor sigh a little. He looked thinner than before. He could see the sadness in her eyes. After all she had been following him for years. Maybe it was painful for her to know he was going to die. He was thankful for her, she tried her best to help him. It didn't work but she tried.  
The check-up went quite slowly but it was over now which meant that Hyunjin could go home.

"So I'll see you on June, as we planned ?"  
"Yes, I mean if I don't die until then."  
"Hyunjin, I know it is hard for you. I can't even imagine how you are feeling..."  
"No one really can. I'm going to die. I know we all do one day but I'm going to die and I'm only 23 years old. How am I suppose to feel knowing that I won't be there next January, huh ? I have barely a year left, if I'm lucky enough. I fought for so long, and all this for nothing doc."  
"I know... And if there was anything I could do. I would do it."  
"But there is nothing to do, right ? That's ok. You fought enough for me. Thank you for that. See you in June, I hope."

Hyunjin smiled a little, it was just to reassure his doctor but at least he smiled. He then left the office, Jeongin still waiting for him in front of it. He had his phone in his hand and was smilling stupidly at it. Hyunjin came closer to him and cleared his throat.

"Texting our boyfriend ?" he said which made the younger one raise his head and immediately put his phone away.  
"Y-yes. I'm sorry..."  
"Why apologize ? I'm happy that you are dating him, you know. Like this I know you have someone to take care of you after I leave."  
"Hyunjin..."  
"No commens, ok ? Let's go away from here, please."

Jeongin nodded and they left the place so quick. Hyunjin felt like he could breathe again as soon as he felt the cold air on his face.

"Should we go eat something ?" Jeongin asked kindly.  
"I mean... I would love to but I don't think my body can take food right now. But another time, ok ?"  
"Alright. You can go home alone ? I can take you there if you want."  
"No there's no need for you to do that. You live in the city, it will only make you loose time. Go see your boyfriend and don't worry for me. I'll see you soon."

Hyunjin hugged the boy briefly and then left him there. He made his way back to the subway station without looking back. But once he arrived there, he didn't feel like going back home. He wanted to walk a little. Even though he hated the weather, it was maybe his last winter. So perhaps he could like it for once. He slowly walked in the streets of the city. Living on the country-side was quite different from here. It was better for him. Quiter, nicer, better. The view was pretty, he could admit it. He would never be able to live here, but it was ok, for today.  
He didn't know for how long he walked but he could feel his legs getting weaker. So he had to find a bench where to sit. There was one empty in front of a bridge. Not only would he be able to rest a bit, but he would also be able to watch the prettiest place of the city. He sat there and took a deep breath. His legs were shaking a little and it was so cold but he knew he wouldn't be able to get up for now. So he put his hnds in his pockets and waited. But he suddenly felt something on his face. He raised his eyes towards the sky and could see small snowflakes fall everywhere. Snow. He wanted to let a scream out. Everything but snow. But he couldn't leave, not now. He was in pain.

"What did I do in my old life to suffer like this huh ?"

Hyunjin sighed and then laughed a little. Maybe he could stay here to froze ? Maybe he could die right here ? It would be for the best, right ? He thought it wasn't that bad of an idea. So hed closed his eyes and let the snow fall on his face, smiling a little.  
After five minutes he could feel his lips shaking.

"Hey there paln aren't you... cold ?" suddenly said a voice. Hyunjin oppened his eyes and looked in the voice direction. A boy was standing in front of him, his skin was so pale that it made Hynjin smile.  
"Are you an angel ?" Hyunin asked.  
"I'm sorry, what ?"  
"You're so pale... So pretty."  
"I ain't no angel, I mean I don't think so. But I do think you must be freezing right here."  
"It is cold indeed." Hyunjin answered, while laughing.  
"Perhaps we should take you to a warm place ?"  
"I can't get up."  
"Hum ?"  
"My legs hurt, I can't get up..."  
"I see."

Hyunjin suddenly felt a grip underneath his arm and hi body left the bench. Was the boy... carrying him ? He was indeed. In the spam of a minute, Hyunjin was on the boy's back.

"You are an angel indeed."  
"Just call me Chan, please."

Hyunjin smile and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. Then everything became dark, next thing he knew he was asleep.

His eyes oppened slowly. Everything felt like a simulation for a good minute and then he came back to reality. Where was he ? This looked nothing like a place he knew ? It was a bedroom, but not his. He had a bit of taste and would have never put a poster of Eminem in front of his bed. He started panicking quickly and got out of bed fast. He left the room. He had to get way from here, what if it was the house of a killer ? What if he was dead and it was his personnal hell ? Hyunjin started walking towards what looked like the way out but a sudden shadow appeared.

"Are you leaving discretely when I saved your life ? Not very nice." said the voice. Hyunjin turned around and saw the pale boy again.  
"You're the angel !"  
"Again, I'm Chan."  
"C-Chan... Where are we ?"  
"My apartment. I wanted to call your friends when you fell asleep on my shoulder but you don't have a phone ? I didn't think this was possible nowadays."  
"Ah... I have one but I never take it with me. I don't use it so yeah..."  
"I see. Anyway, you were just asleep so I didn't think taking you to the hospital was the thing to do. So here we are."  
"Here we are... Maybe I should go ?"  
"As you wish. You can leave or drink something hot before ?"  
"H-hot ?"  
"Like a coffee, or a chocolate. I don't really know ?"  
"I can drink a hot chocolate, I think..."  
"Alright, then. You can sit here."

Chan showed him a sofa and then went away, probably to the kitchen. Hyunjin sat there and started playing with his fingers. It was the first time that something like this ever happened to him. It couldn't be bad, right ? Nothing bad could happen...  
Chan came back with to mugs and gave him one, then he sat in front of him.

"I hope it will taste good, I don't drink chocolate."  
"Then why do you have it ?"  
"My roommate loves it. He hates coffee so he drinks this."  
"I see... So you don't live alone ?"  
"No, I've been living here with him for two years now. Are you living in the city ?"  
"N-no. I live on the country side."  
"Isn't it far ? How are you gonna go home ?"  
"I'll take the subway."  
"Not to alarm you or anything, but it's gonna be 11 pm... I don't think you'll find a subway in time. I'm gonna take you home."

Hyunjin was about to spoke but the door opened suddenly and a boy made his way in the apartment. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Hyunjin. He the pointed a finger at him.

"Who is this ? Another stray kitten ?"  
"S-stray kitten ?" Hyunjin mumbled.  
"This is... Hm, this is a friend, not a stray kitten."  
"Oh really, Chan ? Then what's his name ? For how long have you known him ? And is it my chocolate he is drinking ?"  
"Ok, perhaps I found him in the streets but it doesn't make him a stray kitten."  
"Yes it does. We said no more homeless people, or lost causes."  
"Felix... He is not homeless."  
"I am not homeless, I swear. I didn't mean to bother you. I just sat on that bench and then it started snowing and I thought I'd stay there to die you know. But the angel came and took me here."  
"What the hell are you even saying ? Listen, I'm sure you are a nice boy. But my brother has the tendency of bringing weird people here. So I don't trust who he brings no more. Nothing against you, but ou literall just said an angel took you here so..."  
"I will go home now."

Hyunjin put the mug on the table and started walking towards the door. Chan got up too and looked at Felix.

"Way to go, Lix."  
"Chan, you're the older one here, yet I'm the one who acts like it. Stop bringing strangers here. Even more when they want to die in the snow ?"

Chan rolled his eyes and went after Hyunjin. The boy was already in the hallway, but Chan got to him and grabbed his arm gently.

"I said I'd bring you home. Let me at least do this..."  
"Alright."  
"R-really ?"  
"Well it's late, and it's cold outside. Plus I have no idea where we are. Also... Do you live in a freaking hotel ?"  
"Oh yeah, I do."  
"I get why your brother is suspecting strangers then. You're probably rich, so I get wy he'd do that."  
"My brother even suspects rich people. He just does it because he's scared."  
"Scared of what ?"  
"Nothing much. Anyway, let's go."

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow but decided to not say anything. After all he didn't know the guy so it wasn't his place to ask for personnal stuff. They both got into Chan's car and the traject went by slowly. Appart from Hyunjin telling where he lived and which way to go, there wasn't a lot of conversation. Mostly because Hyunjin wasn't participating. But it was his thing, no more new friends. There was no point in doing so, since he was going to die. He couldn't hurt anyone by dying, this is why he wouldn't let anyone in anymore.  
After a good twenty minutes ride, he could se his house. Chan parked and then Hyunjin started going out of the car.

"Wait... Will I see you ever again ?", Chan asked.  
"I don't think so, no."  
"Why ?"  
"Why would you want to see me ? You don't even know my name."  
"That's true but..."  
"It's fine. I'm sure you have plenty of other friends. Anyway, thank you for helping me, it was very nice from you."  
"But..."  
"Goodbye angel."

On these words, Hyunjin closed the door and walked into his house whithout looking at Chan again. Whereas Chan didn't stop looking at him until he closed his door. That was the weirdest meeting he had ever got. It felt like a flash. And he would never see the boy again, or perhaps he would ?


End file.
